


A Lull in the Conversation

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_roadtrips/profile"><strong>100_roadtrips</strong></a>, Challenge #222, "Silent Wish".</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Lull in the Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**100_roadtrips**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_roadtrips/profile), Challenge #222, "Silent Wish".

Hakkai drives without complaint, and wishes that for just one night, he could forget the blood and death and madness that changed him forever.

Gojyo takes a long drag off his cigarette, and wishes he could forget the years of hate and abuse, forget that he had been left behind by his mother and father... and Jien too.

Sanzo stares sightlessly at the passing scenery, and promises to himself, to his master, that he will never forget. Never forget what was taken from him, done to him and denied him.

Goku munches on an apple and wishes he could remember. 

 


End file.
